


Free Day

by Revasnaslan



Series: Anemones and Thistles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: They get to have a lazy morning.





	Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/26/17 over on Tumblr.

It wasn’t often that Keith got to sleep in—even rarer were the days where both him and Regris got to sleep in. Normally, they were both too busy for such an unspeakable luxury, and had duties that required their attention as soon as they awoke in the morning. Most commonly at the crack of dawn, without any chance to really enjoy waking up. However, even without opening his eyes, Keith could tell that today wasn’t one of those days.

He could hear the light brush of Regris’s tail against the blankets as it twitched in his sleep, and Regris’s fingers were still laced with his own. In his half-asleep daze, Keith shifted so that most of his weight wasn’t on Regris’s arm—he doubted that would be comfortable to wake up to. He tried to move slowly, to keep from disturbing him, but Regris seemed to notice anyway. His grip on Keith’s hand tightened as he pressed his forehead against Keith’s back, between his shoulder blades.

Keith waited for all of about two ticks before he tried shifting again, this time rolling so that they were facing one another. Regris blinked at him blearily, letting out a soft, displeased hiss that sounded slurred.

“Oh, so you are awake,” Keith said softly, as he settled in, butting their foreheads together.

Regris didn’t deign to respond with much more than a quiet purr as he snuggled in, shoving his head up underneath of Keith’s chin and holding him close. Keith half turned, pawing blindly behind him and until he found his datapad where it sat besides his bed. He probably wasn’t going to be moving for a while…

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
